Missing You
by repeat13
Summary: BoBoiBoy tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan adanya hantu pohon berkeliaran di mana-mana? Namun sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang dirindukannya cukup untuk mengusir semua rasa takut yang dirasakan BoBoiBoy. /set in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. BoYa. One-shot. / #nulisrandom2017


Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : BoBoiBoyxYaya, setting waktu di antara episode 8 dan 9 BoBoiBoy Galaxy, OOC (mungkin), one-shot, miss typo(s).

Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

BoBoiBy berbaring terlentang di atas tanah keras dengan selapis kantung tidur yang tidak cukup untuk mengusir udara dingin yang menggigit. Kedua lengan terlipat di balik kepala yang tak pernah lepas dari sematan topi jingga kesayangan. Sepasang manik karamel menatap lurus langit malam bertabur bintang di atasnya.

Dengkuran keras tak jauh darinya membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit terusik. Ia berdecak pelan dan melirik ke sebelahnya, di mana Gopal tengah terlelap dalam kantung tidurnya sendiri dengan posisi seolah ia berada di tempat tidurnya di rumah.

"Dasar, bagaimana dia bisa tidur selelap itu di tempat seperti ini?" BoBoiBoy mendengus pelan. Dipalingkannya wajah ke sisi berlawanan, ke arah Fang yang juga terlelap dalam dunia mimpi dengan posisi tidurnya yang aneh, duduk dengan kedua lengan bersidekap di depan dada. BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang, berharap ia juga bisa tidur pulas tanpa rasa khawatir, seperti kedua temannya.

Suara desau angin membuat BoBoiBoy sontak menoleh was-was. Bayangan pohon-pohon mati yang mengelilingi tempat mereka beristirahat membuat BoBoiBoy mau tak mau bergidik. Ingatan tentang kejadian kemarin, saat mereka dikejar-kejar hantu pohon mengerikan, justru semakin membuat BoBoiBoy tak sanggup memejamkan mata. Bagaimana kalau makhluk-makhluk itu muncul lagi dan menyerang mereka saat tidur?

BoBoiBoy mencoba memejamkan mata. Misi mereka masih belum selesai. Ia dan juga kedua temannya masih harus berjalan cukup jauh sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, dan BoBoiBoy tak ingin misi ini terhambat hanya karena ia kelelahan dan tak sanggup berjalan jauh akibat kurang tidur.

Bunyi gemerisik tak jauh darinya membuat BoBoiBoy kembali tersentak. Ia kembali menoleh takut-takut, namun lagi-lagi tak menemukan apa-apa selain bayangan pohon dan juga bebatuan besar yang saling berhimpitan.

BoBoiBoy mendesah panjang. Sepertinya ia memang tak akan bisa tidur di tempat ini. Mendadak saja ia jadi merindukan rumah. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Tok Aba dan Ochobot sekarang? Apakah kakeknya itu tengah tidur? Apa di Bumi juga sudah malam, atau masih tengah hari? BoBoiBoy sama sekali tak tahu.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan memandang jam kuasa dengan lambang petir berkilauan di layarnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Ingin rasanya BoBoiBoy menghubungi Ochobot, agar ia bisa bercakap sejenak dengan teman robotnya itu dan juga Tok Aba. Tapi BoBoiBoy takut jika di Bumi memang sedang tengah malam dan ia hanya akan mengganggu tidur mereka.

Sebuah ide lain terlintas di benak BoBoiBoy. Ada orang lain yang mungkin bisa dihubunginya. Setidaknya ia bisa memiliki seorang teman untuk bercakap-cakap untuk mengusir bosan, 'kan? Tapi, tunggu, bagaimana kalau orang itu juga sedang beristirahat dan lagi-lagi ia justru akan mengganggu?

Sebelum BoBoiBoy sempat mengambil keputusan apa pun, jam kuasanya sudah duluan berbunyi nyaring, membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena kaget. BoBoiBoy buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk meredam bunyi dari jam kuasa itu agar tak membangunkan Gopal dan Fang. Ia melirik ke dua sahabatnya itu, memastikan mereka masih terlelap, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol untuk menjawab.

" _Halo, BoBoiBoy_."

Hologram mini seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu muncul di atas jam kuasa BoBoiBoy, tersenyum kecil pada pemuda itu. BoBoiBoy merasa wajahnya sedikit memanas dan jantungnya berdebar, meski ia sama sekali tak mengerti alasannya apa.

"Ha-halo, Yaya," balas BoBoiBoy gugup. Ia menggaruk pipinya, bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku ... baru saja hendak menghubungimu."

" _Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kita sepemikiran_ ," kata Yaya.

"Y-ya, sepertinya begitu." BoBoiBoy berusaha tak memandang langsung ke arah hologram kecil Yaya, namun ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik sedikit. "Kau belum tidur, Yaya?"

" _Oh, belum. Aku baru saja mau tidur, tapi aku tiba-tiba teringat padamu. Jadi aku coba saja menghubungimu_ ," jelas Yaya.

Wajah BoBoiBoy semakin memanas. Ia hanya berharap Yaya tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini pasti bersemu merah.

" _Ah, aku tidak mengganggu, 'kan? Apa kau sudah tidur, BoBoiBoy?_ " Yaya bertanya, sedikit tidak enak.

"Tidak, tidak, aku belum tidur, kok. Jangan khawatir," BoBoiBoy menggeleng cepat. "Sulit sekali tidur di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini," lanjutanya tanpa sempat menahan diri. BoBoiBoy baru menyesali perkataannya kemudian. Bukankah kata-katanya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang penakut?

Yaya tertawa kecil, membuat BoBoiBoy meringis malu, meski akhirnya memaksakan diri ikut tertawa juga.

" _Planet Dargha'ya memang menyeramkan, ya? Aku sudah dengar dari Komandan Koko Ci. Katanya kalian diserang hantu pohon?"_ tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Um, ya, begitulah. Kami juga sempat bertemu dengan Adu Du dan Probe. Mereka berniat menggagalkan misi kami, tapi syukurlah tidak berhasil," BoBoiBoy menjelaskan.

" _Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu,"_ Yaya tersenyum lega. BoBoiBoy lagi-lagi merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya saat melihat senyum gadis itu. " _Tapi, kalian tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Apa kau terluka, BoBoiBoy_?"

"E-eh, aku? Aku baik-baik saja, kok, sama sekali tidak terluka. Tapi Gopal sepertinya mengalami banyak memar karena ... insiden kecil ..." BoBoiBoy tak ingin memberitahu Yaya bahwa dirinya, salah satu pecahannya sebenarnya, tak sengaja melempar Gopal hingga pemuda itu menabrak pohon dan jatuh dengan cukup menyakitkan.

" _Ah, tapi Gopal baik-baik saja, 'kan?_ "

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," BoBoiBoy melirik Gopal yang masih mendengkur keras di sebelahnya. "Ia sedang tertidur nyenyak sekali saat ini. Dengkurannya mungkin bisa membangunkan semua penghuni di planet ini," gerutu BoBoiBoy.

Yaya tergelak. BoBoiBoy mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, senang bisa mendengar suara tawa gadis itu lagi. Sudah berapa lama mereka tak saling bertemu? Dua hari? Tiga hari? Kenapa rasanya sudah lama sekali?

" _Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan Fang?_ " Yaya kembali bertanya setelah tawanya reda.

"Fang? Dia seperti biasa. Bersikap sok dan menganggap dirinya sebagai kapten, lalu seenaknya menyuruhku dan Gopal melakukan ini-itu. Menyebalkan sekali," BoBoiBoy tanpa sadar mengeluh panjang lebar.

" _Yah, wajar saja Fang bersikap begitu, 'kan? Dia lebih berpengalaman menjalankan misi daripada kita,"_ ujar Yaya, mencoba menghibur.

"Benar juga, sih ... Tapi dia tak harus bersikap semenyebalkan itu juga, 'kan." BoBoiBoy memanyunkan bibir kesal, melirik ke arah Fang yang duduk dengan mata terpejam tak jauh di depannya.

" _Tak apa. Walau sikapnya sering menyebalkan, tapi Fang juga orang yang menyenangkan,_ " ucap Yaya.

BoBoiBoy justru semakin cemberut mendengar Yaya memuji Fang. Ia buru-buru mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yaya.

"Um, bagaimana keadaan di markas TAPOPS? Semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya BoBoiBoy cepat.

" _Oh, ya, di sini baik-baik saja. Sedikit repot karena harus membereskan beberapa tempat yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Joker Tu. Tapi cukup menyenangkan, kok, bisa menjelalajah tempat ini,"_ ujar Yaya seraya tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," BoBoiBoy bergumam dan mengangguk kecil.

Percakapan mereka kemudian terhenti begitu saja, menyisakan keheningan yang sedikit canggung, namun di saat yang sama juga terasa menyenangkan.

BoBoiBoy menatap hologram Yaya yang terpantul dari jam kuasanya. Bisikan hati untuk menyampaikan kerinduan pada gadis itu tak berani diungkapkannya. Tapi BoBoiBoy sungguh ingin bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang. Bukan hanya sekedar berkomunikasi lewat hologram, namun saling bertatapan langsung.

BoBoiBoy tak bisa menampik bahwa sejak ia ditugaskan dalam misi di Planet Dargha'ya ini, ia merasa sedikit merindukan Yaya. Yah, BoBoiBoy juga merindukan Ying, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot, juga Cattus, Papa Zola, Komandan Koko Ci, teman-temannya di Bumi, dan pastinya kedua orangtuanya. Tapi mengapa kerinduannya pada Yaya terasa berbeda?

Saat BoBoiBoy tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya, suara Yaya kembali menyentaknya, membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap pantulan hologram Yaya di jam kuasanya.

" _Bintangnya indah, ya ..._ " gumam Yaya.

"Eh?" BoBoiBoy bergumam bingung.

" _Bintangnya ... indah sekali, 'kan? Kau juga bisa melihatnya?"_ Yaya kembali berucap. BoBoiBoy baru menyadari pandangan gadis itu kini tak lagi tertuju padanya, namun pada sesuatu di sebeahh kirinya. Pasti Yaya tengah memandang ke arah jendela di ruangannya.

BoBoiBoy mendongak, menyaksikan deretan tak terhingga bintang yang berkelip di langit malam yang gelap.

"Ya ... bintangnya indah sekali ..." gumam BoBoiBoy, tersenyum tipis.

" _Rasanya menyenangkan ... bisa tetap memandang langit yang sama meski kita sedang terpisah jauh ..._ " Yaya kembali berpaling pada BoBoiBoy, yang merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sesaat ketika gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"E-eh, ya ... begitulah ..." BoBoiBoy tertawa gugup, tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Ia merasa harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan Yaya. Tapi, apa?

Yaya masih tersenyum dan menatap BoBoiBoy cukup lama dalam diam. Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membuka suara.

" _Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur, BoBoiBoy_ ," ujarnya, " _masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan untuk besok. Terutama kau yang harus menjalani misi."_

"O-oh, ya, kau benar," BoBoiBoy mengangguk-angguk, menyadari malam yang semakin hening tanda sudah sangat larut.

" _Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, BoBoiBoy,_ " ucap Yaya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Yaya," balas BoBoiBoy. Ia menunggu Yaya memutuskan sambungan komunikasi mereka, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Um, Yaya ... kau masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya BoBoiBoy ragu.

Yaya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. BoBoiBoy yakin itu hanya perasaannya saja, namun Yaya sepertinya tengah tersipu, entah kenapa. Lalu Yaya tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan hal yang membuat BoBoiBoy langsung membelalak lebar.

" _Aku merindukanmu, BoBoiBoy. Selesaikan misimu dan cepatlah kembali."_

BoBoiBoy hanya menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan sebelum ia sempat membalas, pantulan hologram Yaya sudah menghilang, meninggalkan BoBoiBoy kembali dalam kegelapan yang hanya diterangi cahaya api unggun yang nyaris padam.

"Apa ... tadi aku salah dengar?" gumam BoBoiBoy. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, masih tak yakin apa ia sedang bermimpi. "Yaya bilang ... _dia merindukanku_?"

BoBoiBoy menghempaskan diri di atas bantalan kantung tidurnya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit bahagia. Perlu usaha keras bagi BoBoiBoy untuk bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak mengguncang Gopal serta Fang untuk kemudian menjerit di depan wajah mereka.

BoBoiBoy menarik penutup kantung tidur hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala sebelum kemudian menyeringai lebar pada dirinya sendiri. Ledakan euforia berlangsung cukup lama di benak BoBoiBoy, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya.

' _Aku juga merindukanmu, Yaya ..._ '

.

.

.

fin


End file.
